The present invention relates to a valve assembly for controlling the fluid flow of a pressure medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sealing plate disposed between a multiway valve and a fluid manifold of said valve assembly. Especially, the invention-relates to a sealing solution in environments where a high hygienic standard is required.
A valve assembly is known from document EP 0 688 958 A1. The disclosed valve assembly comprises a fluid manifold which is provided with a mounting surface. The mounting surface corresponds with a fitting surface of a neighbouring multiway valve in order to connect the fluid ports of both parts for supplying and ejecting the valve assembly. For that reason the fluid manifold comprises a supply channel and one or more ejecting channels, wherein transverse branch channels run form these channels to the mounting surface. On the mounting surface an opening of each branch channel lies opposite an opening of a valve channel.
Furthermore, the valve assembly comprises a sealing element disposed between the mounting surface of the fluid manifold and the fitting surface of the multiway valve. The sealing element surrounds the respective opposite openings of the branch channels and the valve channels. The sealing element is shaped as an elastic sealing plate with a plate-like body covering approximately completely the fitting surface of the fitted multiway valve The sealing element has through holes which correspond with the openings of the branch channels and the valve channels. Each of these trough holes is surrounded by an annular sealing lip formed on the plate-like body of the sealing plate.
As shown in FIG. 3 of the above-mentioned prior art document the valve arrangement has in its mounted state a small outer gap between the multiway valve and a fluid manifold. Said gap allows dirt and bacteria to get into the area between both mounting parts where the sealing plate is disposed. This is undesirable in environments where a high hygienic standard is required. Because of the gaps it is very difficult to keep the valve arrangement clean enough.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide a valve arrangement which in contrast to the prior art provides a hygienic connection between a multiway valve and a fluid manifold.
This aim is obtained in a valve assembly of the above-mentioned kind by including an elastic sealing plate with a special hygienic outer sealing profile formed along the edge on both sides of the sealing plate.
So the present invention avoids an undesired capillary entry of dirt and bacteria into the area between the multiway valve and the fluid manifold. The sealing plate of the invention provides a functional integration through sealing openings of corresponding channels on the one hand and seal the outer gap between said two mounting parts on the other hand without using separate sealing elements.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention the side surface of the fluid manifold is disposed on the same plane as the side surface of the multiway valve. In this case the sealing profile is substantially shaped like a rectangle in the normal state and takes a convex shape in the mounted state in order to avoid sharp edges between the mounting parts.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention the side surface of the fluid manifold is disposed approximately rectangular to the side surface of the multiway valve. In this case the sealing profile is substantially shaped like a concave lip in the mounted state in order to avoid sharp edges between the mounting parts. It can be useful that the concave lip of the sealing profile comprises on its tip a slanting contour for pressing the tip of the lip on the respective surface of one mounting part.
As a further advantageous development of the invention two concave lips of neighbouring multiway valves form a u-shaped groove between the two multiway valves. The u-shaped groove provides an easy water-run-off when cleaning the valve assembly.
It is an additional favourable effect of the invention that along the edge of the mounting surface or the fitting surface of the fluid manifold and the multiway valve a fixing section for holding the sealing plate in the desired position is formed respectively. Furthermore, the elastic sealing plate could contain a reinforcing element made by metal or plastics material or another suitable material in order to stabilise the sealing plate.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.